Tearstained
by kurotenshi I
Summary: A mysterious face shows up in Seattle. Unknown to Max, she is watching and helping her. Who is she and why is she there? You just have to read.
1. Another City, Another Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing remotely related to Dark Angel, however I do own-- never mind. I'm just borrowing the characters, location & what not 'cause it wouldn't be fanfic otherwise. (However I do claim ownership to the character that I have created for this and other stories)  
  
Comments: This is my first DA fanfic, so R&R but be nice!!! I hope it doesn't totally blow. The chapters are short, but they'll get longer as the story continues.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The Seatle sky was pitch black and the night air was so cold her skin hurt. That didn't matter much. She was nearing the last checkpoint of the day, it was about time to call it a night. She fished in her cargo pocket for her drivers licence and state border pass. Of couse her licence picture barely resembled her, she had changes so much in the past year.  
  
Her old black 1999 Toyota Carolla eased up to the checkpoint. The guard on duty peered into the vehical.  
  
"ID?" he mumbled.  
  
"Here we are," she smiled, "It's getting late, isn't it."  
  
He ignored her attempt at small talk, "Purpose of visit?"  
  
"Job interview." She blurted. The guard looked back and forth from the ID to the young woman in the car. Finally, concluding that they were the same person, he handed her licence and pass back.  
  
"Here you are Ms. Decking."  
  
* * *  
  
She drove into the city, not so sure were to stay, or what to do. She parked her car and wandered around a bit. She heard some music resonating from a building, no doubt some kind of a bar. She figured she could use a drink.  
  
* * *  
  
Max rolled her eyes and her pager went off. Why was it that when ever she was having fun at Crash, Logan had to beckon her. Max huffed out the door, passing a dark eyed, fake bleached-blond teenager.  
  
"He better have something good…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Crash and Burn

Disclaimer: I don't own none of it, I'm not that creative. Cameron and Eglee would sue me if I took credit, so I'm not. The only thing that belongs to me is the stuff you don't see on the show.. aka ideas and ppl.  
  
Note: Don'cha just wanna read more? I'm slow with updates, don't mind me.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Crash was just the environment she was looking for; crowds of people having a drink and just the relaxing ambiance to distract herself for the time being.  
  
"Hey sweet thang, come over here and have a taste of the Sketchmaster's love," came from a subtle male voice from behind.  
  
She glanced back and rolled her eyes. As she walked away should could hear his friends, "Real smooth Sketchy, real smooth"  
  
She kept walking, looking around for a friendly face. She unknowingly found one as she walked right into a tall charming man.  
  
"Hey," he smiled, "Ya know it's easier to walk when you have your eyes open"  
  
"Haha. Very amusing. Don't be such a smart alec."  
  
His eyebrows quirked up, "that's not the first time I've been told that. By the way my name is Alec."  
  
~*~  
  
Max barged through Logan's door with her usual lack of curtsey, not that he minded or anything. She walked straight to his computer where she had expected him to be. He wasn't there  
  
"Logan?" He walked up right behind Max and she could feel his breath on her.  
  
"Sorry for interrupting your fun, but there is something you might be interested in seeing."  
  
He sat himself down and started clicking as he typed. He brought up an image from a check point security camera. "Look at the face of the girl here," he proceeded to bring up another picture from the halls of manticore, "and here," he clicked again bringing up a picture from an old newspaper with an article reading 'Software Millionaire System Hacked and Crashed' "and this mug shot."  
  
"Their all the sa--"  
  
~*~  
  
"I guess it's nice to meet you…Alec…if that is your real name. I'm Renu."  
  
"Wanna check out my appartment, you look like your new around here. I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to stay."  
  
"Cut the crap, you just want to sleep with me."  
  
"Well for once I was trying to be genuine."  
  
Original Cindy walked over to the two, "Sketchy wants to know why you'll talk with Alec and not with him." 


End file.
